A CAHILL FAMILY REUNION
by Booksarefabulous
Summary: 2 years after the clue hunt, Fiske wanted a Cahill Family Reunion. He will do something no one expected. A Game. Will it be fun? or it will put every cahill into a war again?
1. FISKE DID IT

**BLAME IT ON FISKE**

**AMY'S POV**

Dan and I were busy doing our martial arts lesson (as a part of our training) when Nellie freaking-ly burst inside our training room, holding a phone and a damned expression.

**"What?"** Dan and I both said in unison. Both bit irritated by the fact that Nellie just disturbed us on our training.

In response, Nellie threw the phone to Dan, who effortlessly caught it in one hand. I was still eyeing Nellie as Dan talked to the phone but Nellie looked too blown away by whatever it is that she knew so the only response I got was a wide eye with eyeliner and mascara.

**"WHAT! Uncle Fiske please don't! "** Dan yelled at the phone. Feeling left out I spoke.

**"WHAT what?"** I said, creasing my eyebrows to show my confusion to both of them.

After 5 seconds Dan put down the phone. It seems like Dan was really upset that he had to sit on the floor and look down.

**"Okay Dan and Nellie, not being mean but you two look dramatic. What it is really that upsets both of you? Did somebody died?"** I said as I looked at both of them.

**"Fiske wanted a Family Reunion"** Dan finally said.

Now it was my time to scream and be stupid. I did a 2 minute screaming and a lot of pace palm.

**"Now who's dramatic?"** Dan grinned at me. IS HE HAPPY ABOUT THE REUNION?

**IAN'S POV**

A noise from my phone immediately woke me up. I looked at the clock and screamed at annoyance. Who would want to call someone at 3 o clock in the morning? I waited for a minute for the phone to stop, but no such luck in doing it. It continuously rings like a broken alarm clock.

Annoyed, I got my iPhone and looked at the screen. Oh yeah. There is someone who doesn't care about different time zones in the earth and that is Fiske Cahill. I have no choice to tap the answer button.

**"What**" I grunted. I could still feel the sleepiness hitting me. _Oh damn you Fiske_.

**"Okay, I'll take that as a Hello then. I was expecting a nice greeting though"** Fiske said jokingly, like it was funny.

**"Oh Fiske, It's 3 am and you're calling me. Don't tell me you called because you just wanted to say hello. Whatever it is, it must be important. Like really."** I said not minding that I sounded like a cow.

**"I don't understand a thing but okay this is the news. There will be a Cahill Reunion."** He said gleefully.

With those last two words, all the sleepiness had gone from my brain and I felt immediately alert. And shocked.

**"What! I think I heard you wrong"** I yelled at him.

**"Yes, you heard me right. I'll send the info-"**

**"I don't want to go"**

**"Okay fine. At least Natalie is going. One Lucian is enough"**

**Natalie was going! Is she insane?**

**"What? What did you do to make her go?"**

**"Oh nothing, just a million dollar shopping pocket money -"**

**"A what!"** To be honest, I really want money now that Natalie and I are poor and shopping! But no. I wouldn't go.

**"Yes, you heard me right again. And if you go, I could give you the same"**

**"No, I'm still not going."**

**"The holts are there"**

**"uh-oh. Definitely not going."**

**"The starlings too and Alistair"**

**"Not really going"**

**"And there is Amy -"**

**"They're going?"**

**"Of course! I'm their uncle and I'm the one who plan this Reunion"**

**- Moment of Silence. -**

"**Okay I'm going**" and then I hung up instantly. I wouldn't want Fiske to start teasing me.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own 39 clues but Ian wished I do because I paired him with Amy. Amy was a bit shy but duh, she liked it too. **Dan is still the Ninja Lord.**


	2. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

**WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

**AMY'S POV**

While trying to make a more formal way of 'not accepting letter' to Fiske's invitation for the CAHILL REUNION, Dan was continuously throwing paper balls at me. At my face.

I felt one hit my eyes and that's when I started to put down the laptop and turn to face him.

"DAN, could you stop throwing those paper balls at me? Like for 5 minutes?" Putting my most murderous glare at him, he still managed to throw more.

"No, Amy. I'm studying" He said, directly aiming for my face.

"You're studying while throwing those paper balls at - at MY face?"

"Yeah, Law of Physics." He grinned.

"Shut up Dan, since when did you learn to appreciate that word." Dan was really starting to be annoying.

For a moment, he stopped and looked at me while I continue my writing.

"You're scared." He suddenly said.

"What? Random much Dan?" Shocked from what I've heard, I eyed him.

"You're scared of seeing Ian, Amy"

"I AM NOT. WHY WOULD I – WE – WE -" Wow. That was really . . Incomplete sentence.

"You know both that you HAD something. And I know it. Such a Bad liar Amy! " Dan yelled and threw all the remaining balls (about ten) to me.

"Move on Dan, I already moved on."

"Uh-huh. Let's see. Then why are you still trying to E-mail Fiske and tell that we're not going."

"Dan, If you wanna go, Fine. But me, I won't go." I said finally. And I meant every word of it.

"Haha. Goodluck with that Amy. Are you really sure you won't go?" He asked.

"Yup. Enjoy then Dan. Tell our relatives that I don't miss them. Except for Hamilton and Jonah, I think they're quite nice to us bef-" I stopped and glared at Dan who was laughing at me. Hilariously.

"Well, I think you should find a place to stay then." He said randomly.

"Excuse me? What?"

"Fiske said to me that the Cahill Family Reunion will be starting at 6 pm this Afternoon at Grace's Mansion." He said.

"Like I said goodluck with that Dan.. Hope you have fun at Grace's – WHAT?" I FREAKED OUT. HOW CAN FISKE THINK OF THAT?

"YEAH AMY. CAHILL FAMILY PARTY PARTY ON OUR HOUSE." DAN YELLED "So don't bother to send that 1000 words to Fiske, it won't help."

Nothing was really mean-er than what is Dan and Uncle Fiske is doing to me. I know Fiske was really trying to put some closeness to our family but everyone knows (except for him) that it won't work. It's like impossible. Oh, why is this happening to me. How I wish Ian would not come.

"Yeah fine. I lose Dan. Okay, I lose. I lose. I lose. I hate you Cahills!"

"Look who's talking!" Dan said and started to throw paper balls at me.

* * *

><p><strong>IAN'S POV<strong>

The next morning after that morning, I couldn't keep my mind off the Reunion Fiske had asked. It was so intriguing that at 10:00 o'clock am, my bags are ready.

Too many thoughts had invaded my brain after that. _Is Amy and Dan really gonna come? Where could it be? Does Amy have a boyfriend? Does Fiske know what I feel for Amy? Will it be fun?. _

I couldn't help smiling while thinking those. I really felt that something might happen in this reunion. Something good.

It was already 12:00 when Fiske's e-mail arrived. He said it contained all the information about the said reunion.

It Read:

_**Location**__: Just go to the airport and ask for your ticket. The plane knows where it is._

_**What to bring**__: Few clothes that can last for a week._

_**Why**__: Cahill thing_

_**When**__: Now. The moment you received this message. Go to the airport. __**WHY NOW?**__ Because I wouldn't_ _book another ticket if you're late and you'll be required to pay for you to go – there._

Yeah. That's all it said. It really contained all the information, a lot that it's almost nonsense to read it.

Afraid of paying a ticket, yeah that's what happens when you only got 2 million dollars in your bank account, I immediately got my packs and head for the door of my hotel room. For the past month, I lived in France, because Natalie was really becoming a fashion freak.

While on the cab (Yeah, I was really riding on a cab, embarrassing much for a Lucian with a surname Kabra? Yes.) I tried to call Natalie, but it was unattended. Does she take her flight already?

I really have no idea. Could I be late now?

Before that thing could happen. I run for my flight!

* * *

><p>AN

I'm sorry it's too short.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 39 clues.


	3. START

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**IAN'S POV**

As I was racing my way to the airport, I noticed three things. First, running does really make you sweaty and less-good-looking (Well for me that would be the case). Second, being poor is not that bad because for the first time in my life, this time would probably the best to say that I feel normal (Yeah, I know, not a good thing for a lucian). And lastly, _why am I running?_ Because I might be late?

No.

It's because I badly want to see _someone_.

Someone _lovely._

**AMY'S POV**

"Amy, we need to pack our things for the reunion. _Now. _" Dan insisted.

Okay so maybe ignoring your little brother when he kept on talking about some coming family reunion is not a good idea. It just makes him more persistent.

"Now" He kept on saying and won't stop.

"Why? I thought Fiske told you that it would be here on our house?" I looked at him confused.

"Yeah - , but we need to pack some things. Clothes." He said unsure.

"Why? We're in our house during that reunion thing. It's not like we couldn't go to our own room Dan during the reunion. So why bother to pack?" I said eyeing him. Trying to figure up what he's up too. But no such luck. He looks telling the truth.

I thought I said something right when he didn't answer me and immediately got out of the living room. But after a few minutes, he came again holding his laptop.

I eyed him suspiciously as he sat beside me. I looked at the screen as he opened his e-mail. What was he doing actually?

Loads of e-mails flooded in his inbox and when I tried to peek on it. Don't ask me what it is. It's just about his Dweebness.

"Look. It's on E-mail. Fiske sent us some information" He said suddenly while opening a message with the title **CAHILL FAMILY REUNION**.

"Then?"

"Well I think we should read it?" Dan said sarcastically though it's obvious that he's really annoyed at me.

Pretending not to be bothered by my brother's obvious annoyance, I look at the e-mail and read it.

It was very short and nothing was really making sense about it. Why would Fiske make the location secret?

"Dan I thought Fiske said that our house is the location? " I asked him while pointing at the screen of his laptop.

"I said to you that he said it to me. On the phone."

... , "And he emailed it to me too. It's for us only though. Well for me actually, cause I insisted him to spill it out for me." He added when I didn't respond.

"Where's the e-mail then?" I said while looking at him, waiting for directions.

"There's a folder there on my e-mail named ninja. Go there."

"Ninja? Dweeb." I said while opening the Ninja folder.

Loads of DAN-stuff flowed in the screen. And all of it was Dweebness. I didn't knew that Dan was really up to that ninja thing. He even has these orders for ninja stuff! Lame.

After about a hundred mails of Dan's Stuff. Fiske username came into view. The message was titled "CONFIDENTIAL"

Not being rude by a kind of a LOL-ed at that. If Fiske was here beside me, I would really say, "Like really Fiske? Confidential ?". Every written letter from Fiske was confidential. That's a fact.

"Now, satisfied?" He said when he saw that I have already opened the letter.

I nodded in response. Fiske was still biased when it comes to us. We always know anything first than the other cahills.

"Now, let's start to pack our things." Dan started again. And now he's tugging at my elbow annoyingly.

... After twenty painful seconds of hearing Dan saying to me to pack our bags...

"Fine." I said, defeated.

"Yes!" He cheered and started to drag me to our rooms.

After packing our bags, I made myself comfortable on a couch and read a book. I really have this feeling that I will not have a chance to read any book during the reunion. Well hopefully that would stay as a 'feeling'.

I was almost done reading the book which I could consider a 'great book' titled Divergent (Yeah I like Teen fiction too) when I heard a loud noise coming from above. Yes, I was talking about the sky. It's like a bunch of choppers was crossing their territory.

That was followed immediately by Dan's appearance on the hall with his backpack ready and a grin on his face.

I looked at him and he just pointed the ceiling. Then that's when it hit me.

The chopper was contained our relatives.

The reunion was about to start.


	4. Coincidentally Speaking

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's POV<strong>

There is only one word that can describe how my trip was.

_Rough._

As in literally rough. Bumpy. Rocky. And Cheap.

Imagine me going on a economy flight with a drooling old man seated on my right? Not a nice view eh?

And a young lady on my left whom I can compare to Nellie Gomez. Well, guess why, they both have earphones stuck on their friggin ears the whole trip and the _voice_. For goodness sake, _the voice._

And for the best part, the helicopter. Which is by my estimation is so old and screwed. I remembered feeling sick to the bone during that time.

It was just so rough. rough. rough.

Thank goodness I already arrived. I didn't actually expect the reunion to happen in Grace's mansion here in Boston, that is just so normal. Not usual for a family like Cahill.

To be honest, I was expecting it to be in some part of the world where no one rarely bothers to go to. Like an island in the middle of Pacific.

That would be so Cahill.

The moment i set a foot on Grace's land territory, I look up. It seems like I was the first one to arrive.

There are still a lot of helicopters above. Obviously, all of those held someone in any of our family's branches.I just hope that the holts are not there.

Satisfied by what I had seen, I started walking to the side of the mansion. Fiske was nowhere to be seen but a lot of maids welcomed me. _Maybe Fiske was inside?_ I thought.

Since I don't have a lot of luggage- just one only, the maids were a bit useless. I didn't dare giving it to them. They might damage some of my ... personal LUCIAN possessions. Might kill them too.

I continued walking.

I entered one of the back doors since the copters dropped us on the backyard when someone bumped me.

Probably a maid.

But she is not. And never will she be.

I was shocked for a moment and just looked at her.

She was doing the same way by the way.

Her eyes, her hair, her lips. All the same.

She is still the Amy I loved in Korea.

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"They're here? That fast? " I said to Dan as we look up at glass ceiling overlooking the sky filled with about eight helicopters.

I am scared. Cahills in one house? Not a good thing.

"Guess so." Dan shrugged. And walked away towards the room.

_Is he not even scared or what? _I can't help being irritated at him by that.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at him. Though with the sound of the helicopters above was so loud.

Dan didn't look back. He doesn't really heard me.

I jog towards him and have myself a good grip on his arm.

"I said where are you going?" I eyed him as he struggle to break free.

"What? I am going to my room!" He yelled at me.

I loosened my grip. Right, he just need to go to his room. I was being so overprotective again with him.

"You're going to leave me here?" I said accusingly.

"Amy, you're my older than me, are you really scared after all?"

_Yes, I am Dan. _I wanted to say. Wait no, Yell for this situation.

"No, of course not!" I lied.

"Okay! Do what you want. You dweeb." I shove him away and waited for him to be away for about 3 meters before i add up ..

"Just don't be away for too long!"

I knew he smiled as he walked. He's still my little brother and I am still his older sister. I will always be the one to take care of him. Though he is growing up, i know we're still those two siblings with a great telepathic connection at times like this.

When i was sure he was gone, I headed for the back door.

I knew the Cahills will use the front door so, by going outside the back door, i could see them before they come inside.

_Cahills will always use the front door. _I assured myself as i took the handle in my hand.

I turn is very lightly like somehow outside, someone had turn it too.

But I was so careless. I didn't knew that could happen at times like these.

I almost lose my balance when someone from outside bumped into me.

Someone from the past.

Like past 'as in' the clue hunt.

Such as Korea in the clue hunt.

Like a Lucian who's a traitor

A Lucian which is not like Irina

A Lucian who is a Kabra.

That Lucian who is not Natalie.

But a Lucian who is Ian.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>IAN'S POV<strong>

"Hey" I said as i look at her.

"Hi-i-i I-an" She stuttered as she look down.

For a moment, i didn't move and just waited for her to say something.

But soon I decided to make the first move, she looked a bit lost.

_Like I wasn't lost too. _I thought.

"So how are you Amy? It's been a year!" I exclaimed awkwardly as i close the door behind me.

She wasn't even looking at me.

"Yeah-hh- r-i-gghtt. See you later Ian." She mumbled and walk past me. She opened the door and went outside, leaving me all alone in a corridor with my wasted ego.

"Okay." I said as I heard the door shut behind me.

I wanted to frown at the thought that she just ignored me. Well, ALMOST.

She didn't even look me in the eye.

_Do i have something on my face? _I thought as i brushed my face with my hand. Nothing. Not even a speck of dirt.

_Am I ugly? _I thought but shrugged it off as fast as it occurred to me.

I know, It was the most unacceptable thought that occurred in my mind. And i regretted it. Though I'm in love, that doesn't mean I can just bring myself down.

I know I am still good looking.

I entered the living room with no companion except for my bag. And it was totally fine for me. Thought it would be better if someone did...

Grace's mansion was enormous.

Enormous like I couldn't find my own way to the living room.

I know i have been here before, when was last? Is it Grace's funeral? Yeah.

And to be honest, though I was a part of this Cahill family, the only part I was able to enter that time was the Living room itself and the room where McIntyre told us about the clue hunt.

Back to why I called it Enormous.

It was because, I was roaming the house for the last 5 minutes and I kept entering the wrong one.

Until...

Dan came. With his Backpack with him.

Does he really need to bring his backpack? I have no idea what kind of thought came to him. THIS is their home now.

"Oh, hey Ian." Dan said coolly as he saw me. He seemed not to remember all those things Natalie and I did to them. Well, thank goodness for that.

"Hello Dan." I said casually and wait for him to go on and just past me. We're not close to do a chit-chat, honestly.

"Hey, what are those copters you guys used? It looks a bit old but cool enough. Do you had fun riding those? Is it Wiggly and stuff like it was breaking?" Dan bombarded me with those questions. And I have no idea what to say in response.

As i said before, I never like the trip.

"Well, just ask our other relatives Dan, Hamilton for example. Wait have you seen them?"

Dan frowned for a moment. And i regretted what I had said after that.

I am really doing my best to irritate the brother of my one and only.. crush.

That sucks.

"Well, guess you can't figure out the style of this house, can you?"

I shook my head.

"Whoo. I thought all of you Cahills are geniuses." I heard him sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come with me cobra, I'll lead the way to the hell *Coughs Dan*, I meant living room."

I didn't argue with him with that. I think Dan could really help me finding my way to the leaving room.

**AMY'S POV**

"Hi-i I-i-ann" I stuttered as I look at him.

He's looking at me.

I quickly looked down.

All I feel was akwardness and shyness. How could he stare at me like that? Can't he tell through his eyes that I am so ashamed that I bumped into him?

How stupid of him.

And more stupid of me.

"So how are you Amy? It's been a year!" He exclaimed after few seconds of silence.

I didn't know what to say. Should I say I'm fine? Or ask him back? Or just say nothing? Or say that I hate him?

I have no idea.

And I completely has no knowledge that my mouth spoke the words that I say in response.

"Yeaahhh r-r-ightt, See-e-e y-you la-te-rr I-aann"

Next thing I know, I past him and went outside. And mind you, I SLAMMED the door behind me.

"Whooo" I sighed as I went still for a moment.

Clearly satisfying myself that I had done nothing wrong.

Nothing wrong for someone like him.

But did he deserve that?

Or do I even deserve that?

Ignoring him. Well, _ALMOST._

_Yes. He deserves that. _

Cold treatment, that's how I call it.

He's still Ian, the traitor.

I will not forget everything.

I entered the house again when i was sure that he got away from the door.

By the way, the copters are gone and I was sure all the Cahills had arrived. And all of them used the front door - except for Ian.

As i walk to the corridors of Grace's mansion.

I thought of one thing.

Not IAN.

It is the enormous-ness of Grace's mansion.

Though I have been leaving here for almost a year, I always got lost.

But still not being that dumb to forget all the ways completely, i found my way to the living room after a few minutes.

There, I saw my relatives.

The holts, wizards, starlings, Uncle Alistair, and Natalie. All sitting in one living room, not killing each other.

What a nice view.

But then they turned on me. And all i could do was sit down to the farthest.

_Where was Dan and Ian? _I thought.

And then came a voice coming from one corridor.

I was sure it was Dan.

and then he came into view. With Ian behind.

What the actual hell.

My brother is with someone whom I want him to protect from?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

As they come into a full stop, Dan was busy playing with his gadget.

I don't bother to know what gadget it is, We're unbelievably rich now.

The room felt silent, like someone covered us with a blanket of silence.

Even the holts was stopped with their blabbering.

And Dan, well, it happens that it was until two minutes of standing before he figured out that he had entered the room.

"Oh hey." Dan said with a grin on his face as he look up.

He clearly has no idea who's he's talking to right? We're Cahills with the capital C. We're not. . . normal families who will be happy to see each other.

We're dangerous.. in our own ways.

Like nothing weird is happening Dan started walking to the chair beside me. I wanted to scold him for being so... unformal and so dweeb-ish. But I was too distracted to think.

Ian immediately made himself comfortable on a vacant chair beside the Wizards.

Mind you, if it wasn't the most expensive-looking chair in the room, he wouldn't choose it.

As Dan finally seated beside me, the noise came back again.

The holts started blabbering again about their Sport-life.

The Starlings, well, what would you expect? They are all busy figuring something out on a tablet-looking gadget.

The Wizards, Nothing much. Cora was not present, I doubt Jonah and her had finally talked to each other. As usual, his dad was the only one beside him. And also, he's still the BLACKBERRY-DAD.

Alistair? He was making a conversation with Natalie Kabra, which I doubted was not making sense.

First, Alistair was old, and he is an Ekat.

And Natalie was a young, fashionable teen with an attitude.

"Natalie, the . . . they are much good. . .the scarf.. the. . . diamonds. . . they're more . . . than. . .one you're telling." Alistair said causally.

"Well, I'm the one younger here, and the one with more knowle..."

Oh, they're talking about fashion. Unbelievable.

Well, Ian on the other hand, was acting pretty formal and. . .awkward.

He's not arrived with Natalie,

He's not sitting beside her,

He's not doing anything, clearly.

He just sat there, looking at his hand. Obviously, thinking of something else.

"Amy, he's gonna melt."

Dan whispered as exactly as it was when Ian's eyes coincidentally turned on where Dan and I were sitting.

I gasped. And quickly turned my eyes to look at something else near Ian. To the window, wrong choice. He already noticed.

"What are you talking about?" I said and glared at him.

In response, well, he's grinning at me. With his eyes nearly closed from the exaggeration of his big mouth.

"You heard me right" He said through his teeth.

I stopped glaring and pretended to get something in my pocket. Completely ignoring Dan.

Which he didn't mind at all, cause I'm Amy. He's used to me. I'm used to him.

My mouth might have opened at it's biggest when I saw a name indicating I have a message on my cell phone screen.

_Evan_ - it showed.

"Here we have the little miss exaggeration." I heard Dan say. I ignored him and completely pull out my cellphone.

I tapped quickly to the button that says _Open._

Evan, well he's kinda sweet sometimes though it has just been months since we've been together.

He always send me messages asking if I'm okay or what am I doing.

Dan said it was lame, but for me, It was sweet.

I couldn't help smiling while reading his message. And I know that I'm blushing right now.

Who cares.

* * *

><p><strong>IAN'S POV<strong>

I really cared about Amy.

And when Dan and I came into the 'right' living room.

The first thing I noticed was Amy.

Well, the first thing that I did was look at her.

She sat on one of the farthest chair, and much distant from the other Cahills.

She wore a very natural outfit for Americans a jeans and a natural t-shirt, and a jacket? really?- how pathetic. She should've wear something like what natalie wears. It would look fabulous on her. And the shoes, for goodness sake, If I was not that short on money, I would probably buy her some BRANDED shoes and I meant EXPENSIVE with that.

But still, being that and all, she's still Amy.

_Amy the stutterer. _I smiled at the thought.

Really, Why? Why can she talk to me straight for a whole minute?

Well, I hope the reason came from the good side. . .for me.

* * *

><p>If looking to Amy is not that obvious here in the living room, I would totally do that. But Cahill-ly, yes I meant Unfortunately with that, I CAN'T DO THAT because everyone in this room is observant. Yes, even the holts.<p>

I brush my hair, someone will look. I get something from my pocket, eventually someone will glance. I breathe, I blink, someone might look.

There is always someone who is looking.

Like what is happening now, I was just looking at my fingers and someone is looking.

Guess who, it's the Holts.

Eisenhower to be specific.

I have no idea what's wrong with him, but definitely I am sure that there is nothing wrong with me.

Maybe it's just the Holt hormones bouncing on their veins saying _Die Lucian! Die!._

And I can almost literally feel his gaze on me.

Where in hell is Fiske? My mind screams impatiently inside my head as time passes by. A lot of time had passed and Fiske was still not here. Not saying an order, not even welcoming anybody.

Thankfully, Eisenhower focused his eyes on some less interesting beings, the wizards.

Then I saw Natalie again, for the second time, and annoyed myself even more. How can she talk to Alistair.

Why is he not even bothering to say hi to his brother.

I wanted to scream at her, seriously.

But then I realized that I don't want to punch Eisenhower nor scream at Natalie.

I want to look at Amy in the first place,

To talk to her.

To apologize.

For what happened after the clue hunt,.

That stupid pride of mine that broke her trust for me.

That one call that I made.

That I am sure pained her.

Though I know that it pained me more, she didn't.

_Just a glance, _ I assured myself that nothing is wrong with just a bit glance.. .

After a minute of scrutinizing the very fine hand of mine.

I looked up and saw Amy.

Staring back at me.

_She's staring at me._

I wanted to smile. I wanted to form some connection.

I was about to.

My lips are ready to part to form a small smile.

But then she looked away, and looked to my side. Wrong move. Then to Dan.

_So quick._ I kept staring.

I wanted to send her some telepathic message that she need to turn at me again.

But we're not siblings. She don't trust me anymore.

She hated me.

She HATES me.

She didn't look again, and all I saw was Dan being a jerk to her again.

_Normal , _I think so.

Then she pulled something from her pocket wearing a shocked face, surprised face, exaggerated face of just happy face?

I can't tell.

Then I saw it was her phone when she pulled it out completely.

Then I remembered that I didn't texted her since the stupid incident which is by my calculation, happened few months ago.

That It's not my message she's looking at.

That she's smiling while reading it.

Then I just realized that I feel broken hearted at the moment.

And It's not just so me. Not Ian Kabra.

For this moment, I feel like a sore loser from high school who was rejected to go with the girl I like to the prom.

Well, no.

I was a prince who was rejected to be married by the girl I like, which by using some of analogy skills, is Cinderalla in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

A smile formed in my lips as I put back my cellphone on my pocket and I didn't know that until Dan said it. Which can be classified as : Another Embarrassing moment with a little brother.

"Was that Evan? Evan? Evan? Evan?" Dan said continuously in a voice too childish.

In response, I eyed him. Like really eyed him. That meant, _Seriously Dan? Seriously?._

But that made him tease me more.

"Oh Evan, tell me again about your geeky geeky stuff ... Oh Evan! Geeky. So geeky!" He sang out as another beep rang out from my cellphone.

Ignoring his 'continuous' chanting about my boyfriend, I help up my cellphone and read the message.

It says:

_Ames, is it just me or did 8 helicopters really landed on your backyard _ I'm outside by the way! Thought of surprising you cause it's our monthsarry! Too bad, your guards won't let me in._

How would I put into words what I just felt at that moment? Happy? Blushing? Loved?

Well, none of the above.

To tell you honestly, at that time, I STARTED PANICKING.

"Dan! Could you stop?" I yelled at him a little too louder and I was sure that it caught the attention of others.

Well Dan being Dan, what is he expected to do? Would he stop?

The answer: NO.

And that really sucks.

For a sister like me who has to handle the same attitude every day.

"Dan, seriously. This is serious." I hissed at him.

"Whoa Amy! Did you just figured out how epic that statement is?" He looked at me with his WOAH-face.

And being dumb as I'm always been,

"What? because it says Dan?"

"Ha! No. Because you say serious two times. I need to send that statement to Atticus. Seriously serious." He said and immediately started to stand up.

But I was fast.

With a very quick and strong grip.

I held his right arm like a lock.

"Not too fast, dweeby bro. I need your help now. No backing out." I said at him.

"This is unacceptable! I didn't even sign in for the job!" He argued.

"Well who says you need to?" I said raising an eyebrow at him

When finally I'm sure that I defeated him, I immediately got up and led him into one corners, far from the other Cahills to hear.

"I'm gonna call Fiske now, you are so mean to me!" Dan said before I could even started the conversation.

"Good." I said coolly. Talking to Fiske would be the best shot that I can get to get out to this whole-lot of mess (Yes, I really want to.) And also, Dan is the only one who has Fiske 'new number'.

"What? You're happy that I'm going to call Fiske?" He said in confusion.

"Yes."

I knew he was about to dial the phone when I said Good. But now that he knows that I want him to, He freakin' changed his mind.

"O-o-ohh. On second thought, I will not call Fiske." He said, putting his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"What ? Wait Dan, call him. Please." I pleaded.

I even promised him that I will get him new bottle rockets. Or call Atticus to have a stay over. And I even said that he can eat all the junk food he wants for a day.

_But no such luck, Amy Cahill. _

Tired of arguing, I went back to my seat and texted Evan that I can't go outside.

I said that there was some emergency.

What a liar Amy.

Bad Liar.

Oh gosh, I hate myself.

After texting Evan. And after he replied 'Ok, it's fine', which by he way I always knew that the true meaning is 'it's not fine.',

Fiske appeared on the room.

With a lame grey outfit, Yes, I'm gonna say such things because i hate Fiske now.

I hate that I need to be in this Cahill family reunion thing.

"Hello lovely Cahills!" He said joyously.

Eyes rolled. Mouths sighed. Heads turned.

Yes, too much Cahill in this room.

But Fiske won't mind.

After the clue hunt, it seemed like someone injected him enough-confidence serum and boom.

He's the new, the best, the responsible, not the shy one but also not the too-much-confident but just the confident-enough Fiske.

Does that make any sense? I hope yes.

"Oh hi there Eisenhower, Mary-todd. . . . "

Yes, he did mention all of us in the room, one by one.

And I was sure that Dan wanted to do a pacepalm as much as I do.

"So - " He looked at all of us.

Then he laughed. Awkwardly.

"How should we start this? I have no idea."

"You have no idea?" Dan asked him Whoa-faced.

"Seriously?" Natalie asked.

"Tell me, I didn't go to from London to here for nothing!" Ian grunted.

Then no one spoke.

"Haha! I was just joking. You cahills are so serious. Seriously"

Oh gosh, Dan is gonna be insane.

Before I thought of Dan embarrassing me, He already made it.

"Uncle Fiske! Amy said that too! Funny! " Dan grinned ear to ear. Obviously enjoying the sarcasm.

_Just great. Really._

"That's nice. Okay, let's get this started."

With a clap, a bunch of white-uniformed people entered the room, from all corridors surrounding the living room.

No one had the time to react, for it happened quickly.

They surrounded us side by side but no touching, harming or anything painful.

No one even tried to fight.

Unbelievable.

"Welcome to Cahill family Reunion." Fiske said casually with a smile.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS WILL BE FUN UNCLE FISKE." Dan shouted happily.

"Yes, it will be."

**IAN'S POV**

This is unacceptable.

I know I did something not that er, nice to Amy after the clue hunt, BUT, could he just replace me that fast?

Could that message signifies that she has a boyfriend ?

This is unacceptable.

I couldn't hold the anger inside me when I saw her smiling on his phone, so I just pour it into clenching my fist.

I don't know why it bothers me so much, Amy having a boyfriend and all, but It really does bother me.

Why does it feel wrong.

Why do I feel stupid.

"Yo Ian." Jonah called on me as he came to sit beside me. On the floor.

Yes, gross, right?

I wouldn't do that that quick. I must check first the number of times this floor has been polished, or what they used to polished it and..

Anyway, well, he sat on it with no emotions on his face concerning on the possibilities on what he can get by just sitting on the floor.

"Hey." I said casually, bitterly and straight-faced.

"Howd'you doing man?" He said raising his fist towards me.

I didn't know what to do.

Well, I did know.

But it's not my thing.

After about a minute of his-hand-hanging-on-the-air, he finally gave up and just brushed it on his pants.

"Well how are ya man?" He insisted.

"Ugh." I said. Hope that made sense to him

"That's nice to know." How could he make a sense with 'Ugh'

I didn't know if I just wanted to laugh at that moment or raise a brow on him.

But I did the safe thing.

I raised a brow on him.

"You so serious man!"

"Nah."

"Did I just hear you saying nah?" He exclaimed joyfully.

"No, Jonah, You felt it. - No actually you smelled me saying nah" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, gods, I'm outta here." He said before going back to his seat.

_Good. Just good._

I pissed another Cahill.

That meant another relative hating on me.

Oh what fun.

Then my eyes fell on their seat again.

Amy and Dan were gone. but they just went to a far corner.

I could see Amy holding Dan's arm like they were fighting.

I doubt it.

Dan don't fight.

Amy is weak.

Then after a minute or so, it seemed like that Amy was pisssed and Dan was fine.

I was sure that Dan won that argument.

Well, nothing new.

Boom. I heard the doors bustling open. and stood before it is Fiske Cahill.

He said a few weird things not worth to be heard.

Weird.

Then when he finished, he clapped.

Then I froze.

I wasn't used to one time big time fight.

A bunch of white uniformed bunch of people bustled into the room. But no one touched a body of a Cahill.

They just stood at our sides like every single one of us is their pet.

I thought we were tricked.

but then I was wrong.

"Welcome to Cahill Family Reunion" Fiske said.

Then Dan yelled something.

I didn't paid too much attention that I didn't heard it quite well.

but one thing is for sure.

In this reunion, Fiske is the boss.

And maybe Dan being the second boss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

If only eyes can kill, Fiske would be dead now.

Seriously dead. If it only wasn't for Dan, who by the way was the only one who seemed to enjoy the 'whole situation', everybody will attack him in a Cahill-ic way.

But fortunately for him, Dan is here.

Honestly, Dan being Dan, he's some kind of tension breaker.

or the opposite one, depending on the situation. But now he is the tension breaker.

He. Just. Won't. Stop. Giving. Off. His. Happy. Energy.

And that confused everybody, we all felt awkward to the situation. We didn't know if we have to attack or just stay put.

He keeps on talking and yehey-ing.

He's happy, that's all I know.

"Yes. Yes. We're gonna have a party! Can we play some ninja moves..."

All I could do was look up and hope that Dan will stop doing his dweebness awesomeness.

"What are these?" Ian suddenly said out loud as he tried to stay away from the white-uniformed man beside him.

No such luck for him, these guys won't let you out from their grasp/smell/sight. Yes, I tried it too.

The result, major stalker.

"Fiske! What are these? Their clothes are by far the lamest clothes I have ever seen in my whole life! And what's with the Face mask!" Ian scowled.

"Well, that may be a greeting coming from Mr. Ian Kabra - " Fiske said casually.

"- Fellow Cahills, I want you to meet this very good people, they will serve as our protectors for this occasion" He finished.

"Why do we need protectors? We have the holts here -" Sinead said and paused. Quickly distracted by the movement of holts. Yes, they are showing some muscles.

"for muscles." She finished.

Well, obviously, Sinead meant that as an insult.

"Well, that is correct Sinead but we need them as we stay inside the house. " Fiske answered.

"We can protect ourselves though" Sinead answered back.

"No we can't. We need to stay in the house for the whole vacation." Fiske said finally.

But Sinead will never be out of questions.

"Why can't we, I thought we're just gonna have some little reunion and all then go back after the party?" She asked with brows raised.

I hate her when she does that. Sinead is a beautiful girl, I'm fine confirming that, but that brow-raising, and that answering back to the older ones, it just ain't right.

"That is also correct " Fiske said and paused then laughed to himself.

"we will have a little reunion because we only have a little population here-" He said looking at all of us.

"- But the thing is it's not a party, and it is not a one day stuff." He said smiling.

"No party? No way!" Dan yelled.

"Yo! I have gigs for the next days! Ain't good dude, I have me fans!"

"Seriously, grammar is a must." Ian muttered, who by the way, stopped moving and just made a good distance from his white-uniformed pal.

"Fiske! We can't we have to watch a soccer game this coming - When is it Dad?" Hamilton said.

"It's not soccer son, it's football. And it is on Wednesday, two days from now."

"Well, it's saturday today, just so you know." Ted said out of nowhere.

For the first time, we felt his presence.

"Okay, I don't care about your schedules." He said casually. And we know that from that moment, We have no choice.

"We will stay here, And they- "He gestured for the white-uniformed people.

"Will guard our house. You guys have no choice. I want this reunion to be a lot fun."

"Without parties" Dan mumbled.

"We'll think about that Dan, I think we're gonna have a party after doing all the activities."Fiske said.

"Okay, everybody. I want everybody to follow me." He said. And we obeyed.

Fiske went for the corridor that leads to the backyard, and forests. and to his hidden house.

Yes, Fiske made a house, that somehow works as his office on the backyard.

We made it outside in just 3 minutes of walking.

Then we're outside. On the backyard, just 200 meters away from Fiske-huge-office.

"Where are we going?" Ted and Ned asked.

"Yo, umbrella anybody? " Jonah asked.

"These grasses made me itchy- Oh shoot! I have mud on my shoes! Gosh, these shoes are limited edition ..." Ian Kabra said.

"Ninja Bananas" Dan said.

"The temperature here outside is . . . . The heat of the sun is gonna make our skin itch a bit. . .we need a lotion . " Sinead concluded.

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Ugh, I hate old age." Alistair complained.

"This walking is so lame" Reagan said.

Murmurs filled the journey to Fiske's office. But none of that was answered.

The long walk from the mansion to Fiske's office, took only 10 minutes.

And when everybody was ready and fine.

Fiske started to talk again.

"Okay, so as you can see, Dan and Amy, and other Cahills, this is my office -"

Ugh. I hate it when Fiske made a special mention.

I can feel attention being poured on us.

"But that's an obvious nonsense. This is obviously not an office. Far too big for an office right?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. It's a three story buildings that has barely windows on it.

"Do ninjas live there?"

"Unfortunately no Dan, but we will find a solution to that later." Said Fiske.

"What do we do now?" Ian asked.

"We go in."

"There?"

"Do you have any suggestion Mr. kabra?" he said as he look around.

Trees.

Well, good luck with that Ian.

"I was just asking, a proper answer would do that Fiske" He said bitterly.

"A good attitude would do that. Now everybody, Let's go in."

And then everybody followed Fiske.

Except for the white uniformed people, they stayed outside and surrounded the building.

**IAN'S POV**

****Unbelievable.

There are White uniformed-people and they are distracting me to the fullest.

Every time I moved, they moved.

They had beaten my shadow in doing its work.

And they are not wearing a branded clothes. And a face mask?

All i wanted to say that time was 'Learn some fashion dudes!'

And Fiske was not helping.

He is so strict.

He beat me on that.

And now that he made us walk a million miles to his Office.

Okay, no, just 200 meters,

He want us to enter a building that looks clearly suffocating and all?

I just wanted to inject all of them with lethal poison.

Except for Amy, Dan and Natalie of course.

"We go in."

Fiske said. And everyone obeyed.

Thankfully, the white-uniformed-uncivilized-people-when-it-comes-to-fashion-people didn't followed us.

They surrounded the building.

I have no choice.

I followed them inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**Sorry for the very looooooooooong wait. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Holy -" Exclaimed Dan. And before he was about to say something non-appropriate, I shot him a look.

"WOW" He finished and shot me one of his _What?_ look.

"Dang, yo this is a very large space yo have fiske"

"Luxurious" said Nat.

"Spacious" said Ted.

"Enormous" said Ned. Which was sort of weird due to his eyes being blind.

"Humongous" said Ham.

All of those are true. The office, well uh, fiske's place was totally luxurious, spacious, enormous or humongous.

"Welcome to the venue of the 1st ever Cahill Family Reunion. So just for a moment everybody, I want all of you to shut up and listen to me. For what I am about to say can lead you the answers on how to get out of here, in this very large space of mine, happy and contended. and not dead."

The moment Fiske said the last part. What happened was a total silence.

I can't believe it. What is happening to Fiske? Is he trying to really kill us here?

And silently and slowly, I grabbed hold of Dan.

This was not a time for joke, and dweebness.

I know that in matters like this, We are together in facing it.

"Oh, Cahills, I am not joking. So I think that now that we are in a silent room, with silent and obedient people, I will state the rules of your staying here."

And he began by walking in front of us, at the center of the circular room where the lights at the center serves like a spotlight for him.

"As you can see, We are all gathered here for a reunion. Quite true right? Because we are all here. But that is not the only point. I hope you know that before you agreed to join this Reunion. Because this is not easy. Nothing is easy for a Cahill. But you must remember that, by doing hard things, we can get things that we always wanted. And that applies to us Cahills."

Still utter silence.

"Now, what is really the point? And how long? And what to do? Well, the point is you won't know the point until all of it is. Or if you're lucky and intelligent, you'll know it as it happens. How long will it be? It would take everybody a month. So like it or not, you'll be stuck here with everybody for a month. And what to do? Hmm. Interesting right? You're here but you have no idea what you will do, not a Cahill way of being in a place and not knowing what to do. So, okay, What you will do is simple. Follow what I say. What I command. Because, this is not just a simple reunion. This is a game."

"A game of what?" said Dan. And as fast as he said it, all eyes are on him.

"Oh, my boy, this is a game of life for it requires everything. Patience, intelligence and everything."

"Now what Fiske? What do we do now then? Cause you know we are busy and - "

"Shut up Mr. Kabra. This time it is me your commander. I speaking, you listening. I saying, you doing."

I heard Ian mumbled some curses but who can blame him? Fiske seems to hate him so much now.

* * *

><p><strong>IAN'S POV<strong>

It was condescending and stupid.

Firstly, Fiske was the one who somehow forced me in this reunion. He told me to go because Amy was here. He somehow gave me hope that Amy and I could be friends again. Or more than friends. But now, in this spacious office of him, he treats me like shit.

Why does he hates me so much now? What have I done?

After the clue hunt. He regularly checks on Natalie and I to see if we're fine.

He helped us.

He became close to us, like a real family.

But the way he looks at me now. It seems like he despises me so much. And that is confusing.

And stupid.

I could feel eyes on me every time he mentions me with hatred. And I hate him for that.

I hate that I couldn't fight him. Couldn't save myself from humiliation.

"Okay seems like Ian found out how to shut his mouth, so can we go on now?"

Wow. Fiske, thank you very much.

"I want every kid in this room to go to my left. And the older ones to my right." Fiske commanded.

And we obliged.

"Great. Now all the older ones follow me. All the young ones. Stay and wait."

Eisenhower with his wife, Broderick and Alistair followed him.

Amy, Dan, Ted, Ned, Sinead, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Jonah, Natalie and I were left.

It was awkward. The Holts formed a group and stayed far back, so did the Starlings. Amy and Dan looked lost but still they stayed together. I was about to go join them when Jonah approached me.

"Hey couz, yo lonely ha? Why don't ya join yer lil sistah there?"

"I was about to..."

"Dang, I'm so lost here without me dad. I'll better join amy and dan then. Bye couz."

"sure."

_I want to join them too. _

I walked then to Natalie.

"Oh, brother. I'm sorry I took the first flight without you. I was about-"

"We are having a discussion now." I glared at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello, hey guys. Tell me if it's okay.**

**Sorry for the very looooooooooong wait. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or stories from this epic book series called 39 clues.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Dan, do you have any idea what kind of reunion this will be?" I asked Dan as we sat on the cool white-tiled floor at the upper right corner of the room. We tried being as far as we can be from others.

"I know you won't believe this, because maybe you thought Fiske spilled out a lot to me, but the truth is, I have no idea. The only thing I know is the place, which is here." He said to me looking straight.

I believed him.

"Yo couz, do you hop in ya group for a little while? I'm quite deserted there, no company. You know, I don't have any siblings." He said sadly.

And I was sorry for him. It's really a good thing to have a sibling, even if it's annoying a lot of times.

Dan and I looked at each other and made our very known _telepathic moment_. After a series of eyeing. We both agreed and nodded to Jonah.

He's still a cousin, and he's one of the kindest Cahill cousin that we've got second to Hamilton.

"Thank yo ma men. Yo guys are da best." He said and made himself comfortable as he sat down beside Dan.

"Jonah, how did you, like came here? What kind of invitation did you got?" I asked him.

"I think I got the same as everybody. The E-mail and such? It was pretty old school but I like it. It was so Cahillic. But I didn't thought that it would take us a whole month."

"Neither do I." said Dan in his most disappointed way.

A moment of silence passed and soon, Dan and Jonah have their own conversation. Jonah then started singing some of his gangstah songs and Dan was laughing his ass off. For some reason, they are both having fun at the moment. And I don't wanna ruin that nor join.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him again.

Ian.

He seemed to be having a very serious with her sister Natalie, who looked really pissed off with her brother.

I didn't know what occurred to me, but something about him made me really want to look at him. And so I did.

_What could they possibly be talking about? _I thought at first.

Then I started to look at him. Like really look at him.

He's eyes, his hair, his _clothes. _Everything about him was made better.

After the clue hunt, the first few months turned out to be fine. But on the eleventh month, when things are about to be great and serious. He suddenly just went _puff._

Since then, I tried to forget him. I even called Evan. Which is a dumb idea cause Evan and I now are together.

And now, at the moment, I am looking at the man that I really liked.

The man who would never love me back as much as I do.

I was so occupied into thinking about us when he looked at my direction.

And I couldn't just process what to do. My mind went stupid and so I did a very very stupid thing that I wouldn't do if I was on my right mind.

I smiled.

The faintest smile that I can give. That might've given him a hint of my still liking him.

He seemed to be more surprised at the moment. His brows showed confusion as he tried to figured what I just did.

And I was about to look away and curse every cell in my body when he smiled at me too.

And that just melted the some anger inside me.

_Could it be possible that he really do like me?_

__I then looked back to Dan and Jonah and smiled at myself. I looked a bit dumb for doing that, but, what could I do?

**IAN'S POV**

****"What kind of attitude was that?" I said glaring at her.

"I know, brother. But I am sorry. I really am. It's just that I was so excited." She said as she tried her best to avoid my eyes.

"Very excited that you forgot to tell me? That you even left me?" I said to her. And I swear, that could make her cry.

"I am sorry. Please lower your voice. It's scaring me." She said as she kept looking down on her new branded shoes that I have no knowledge of where she might have gotten.

"Good. Cause it's meant to scare you. Nat, you need to learn a lesson sometimes, if you still want me to be your brother."

"Okay. Enough. I know I was wrong but why do you have to say that." She said and looked up at me with irritated look on her little face.

"I want you to remember. Your mother -"

"Our mother brother, did you forgot our family tree?" She shot at me sarcastically.

"YOUR mother, left us. She shot you remember. If you don't want to come back to her, then might as well keep your attitude in place and remember that I am still your brother." I said.

And with that she seemed to have no response.

She looked at me, pissed off but I didn't care then after about a minute looked away and fumbled with one of her accessories.

Then like a reflex, I looked at Amy's direction.

And saw that she was looking at me.

It was a surprising moment. Knowing that she acknowledged me in this room was more than fine.

And she smiled. The faintest smile I've ever seen her do, but it was the first time that I've seen a smile from her to me for about 2 years.

And it just felt good.

But if confused me. I was aware of my brows being confused too, and that was not helping any good.

Then I figured that I should smile back, so I did.

And before I could put the smile off my face, She turned her attention to Dan and Jonah.

I would say that it was an awkward moment.

But with Amy and I, that was a connection.

_Could it be possible that she really do like me?_


End file.
